Don't mess with me
by Flamyoi
Summary: [John & Sherlock] Prompt : Une personne excessivement bordélique et une personne obsessionnellement maniaque deviennent colocataires.


_OS écrit pour le NaNoWriMo de novembre 2016, sur le même prompt qu'Oxeneo._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

John H. Watson n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très concerné par le ménage et le rangement auparavant. La maison dans laquelle il avait vécu avec ses parents était d'un ordre relatif et plus tard lorsqu'il avait habité avec sa sœur Harry, entre les boîtes de pizza qui traînaient près de la porte d'entrée et les tas de vêtements en attente d'une lessive, l'appartement en lui-même s'était fais qualifier de «capharnaüm» par leur mère.

Mais la guerre l'avait changé. L'entraînement militaire demandait de la rigueur et il en avait ajouté dans la plupart des aspects de sa vie. Au front, savoir où l'on a rangé quelque chose peut être une question de vie ou de mort. Alors John avait commencé à mettre un point d'honneur à savoir où étaient les choses.

Et puis, pour ce qui était du ménage, ça allait avec. Rien ne pouvait arriver quand tout était propre, n'est-ce pas ? Les microbes ne prolifèrent pas dans un endroit nettoyé. Il veillait donc à garder son appartement comme les plaies des blessés, désinfecté.

Cette nouvelle rigueur l'avait bien sûr servi dans son métier : un bon médecin tient les microbes à distance.

Si on en écoutait sa psychologue, cette rigueur tenait plus de l'obsession que de la simple conviction. Mais il ne lui parlait que parce qu'il y était obligé et ne faisait pas réellement attention à ce qu'elle avait à dire en retour. Ça avait peu d'importance pour lui ce qu'elle pensait de l'ordre qui régnait chez lui et dans sa vie.

Le jour où John fit la rencontre de Sherlock Holmes dans le laboratoire de l'hôpital St Bartholomew à Londres, il fut presque réconforté par l'ordre et l'impression de netteté qui se dégageaient de cet homme au demeurant très étrange. Comment avait-il pu deviner aussi rapidement qu'il était de retour d'Afghanistan alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus?

Sherlock portait un costume et une chemise repassés et bien que ses boucles noires soient désordonnées, ses gestes autour du microscope étaient justes et précis. Dans la blancheur immaculée de la pièce, il fit grande impression sur John.

Il savait pourtant que l'on doit se méfier des apparences.

Le jour où John emménagea au 221b Baker Street avec Sherlock, il fut au moins autant surpris que lors de cette première rencontre, mais dans l'autre sens. Sherlock était proportionnellement aussi désordonné chez lui qu'il était ordonné à l'extérieur.

John aurait voulu ressentir de la rancœur envers Mike, son ancien camarade de la faculté qui l'avait présenté à Sherlock quelques jours plus tôt. Sauf que John n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire. En plus, il avait réellement besoin d'un colocataire, sa pension d'invalidité n'étant pas suffisante pour couvrir un loyer en attendant de retrouver du travail.

Quand John n'était pas totalement dégoûté par les pratiques de Sherlock, il parvenait à le trouver fascinant. Il avait deux facettes, l'une et l'autre assez extrêmes par rapport au commun des mortels.

Son activité de détective-consultant ne l'occupait pas à temps plein. Et lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire, des idées toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres venaient mettre à mal l'ordre de l'appartement sans que John ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Il pouvait lui aussi faire preuve d'une incroyable rigueur quand une affaire le demandait, et pour cette raison, John ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était incapable de maintenir le même équilibre dans sa vie privée.

Il ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais à trouver des parties de corps humain dans le réfrigérateur, le micro-onde ou plus récemment, la baignoire. Il en était même à un stade où il se réjouissait quand les-dites parties étaient encore presque congelées.

« Sherlock ? Sherlock je sais que tu ne dors pas.

\- Je réfléchis, John.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que font ces doigts dans le bac du congélateur ?

\- J'en avais besoin pour une expérience sur les empreintes digitales, mais j'ai résolu l'enquête et ils allaient se décomposer dans la cuisine. Donc en attendant que je trouve comment baisser le chauffage, je les ai rangés.

\- Rangés, hein. Okay, très bien. Mais tu n'as pas à aller jusque-là, la prochaine fois. Jette-les simplement. »

Molly Hooper, un médecin légiste de Barts qui aimait un peu trop Sherlock faisait mine de ne rien voir lorsqu'il la regardait de façon suspicieuse après avoir jeté de nouvelles trouvailles de son colocataire.

La seule chose que John ne pouvait pas reprocher à Sherlock concernait la vaisselle : le peu de nourriture que le détective daignait avaler venait de restaurants ou plats à emporter.

Mais il ne nettoyait pas la salle de bain derrière lui, laissait ses vêtements dans le salon, sa robe de chambre drapée un peu partout sauf sur une patère…

Et il n'écoutait pas plus John que celui-ci n'écoutait sa psychologue.

« Sherlock, ne laisse pas traîner tes chaussures sur le tapis s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je suis occupé John.

\- Tu peux les laisser dans l'entrée quand tu rentres.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

Alors le médecin passait des heures à ranger derrière son colocataire, parfois en vain, parfois si longtemps que même Mrs Hudson, leur logeuse, venait lui apporter du thé, quand bien même elle n'était pas leur domestique.

Le processus en lui-même ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se calmer comme d'autres personnes avec ce penchant, c'était le résultat qui comptait. Il voulait voir l'appartement propre, chaque chose à sa place, sans rien de suspect qui risquerait de contaminer les aliments. Parfois la fatigue était aussi importante que le besoin de passer la serpillière ou de faire tourner la machine à laver.

Le jour où John revint à Baker Street sans Sherlock, il voulut en profiter pour tout nettoyer mais ne put s'y résoudre. Le dégoût de savoir que rien n'avait été nettoyé depuis les quelques semaines où il était retourné vivre chez sa sœur ne surpassait pas tout à fait la douleur de devoir jeter des choses qui avaient survécu à Sherlock.

Petit à petit, sa rigueur vieille de plusieurs années se délita et il put continuer à vivre dans l'appartement. Il en vint à manquer la désorganisation méthodique de Sherlock, mais pas ses macabres découvertes.

Il continuait à voir sa psychologue qui lui reprochait maintenant très sérieusement de ne plus avoir assez de volonté. Lorsqu'elle lui parla de rigueur, John s'en alla et décida de ne plus y retourner. Il souffrait de la mort de son meilleur ami, et comme rien ne pouvait le lui rendre, elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

Le jour où Sherlock se représenta devant lui, deux ans après sa prétendue mort, et que John l'envoya valser d'un coup de poing, le revenant le félicita d'avoir réussi à apprendre à vivre avec ses démons et John fut comme à chaque fois en sa présence envahi par deux émotions à la fois. Domina tout de même le soulagement de revoir son ami vivant – malgré le spectre des doigts congelés qui revint planer au-dessus de leur tête.

Finalement, John apprit que des habitudes ne peuvent nous laisser tranquille que si on se persuade qu'elles sont mauvaises et qu'on a une bonne raison de les ranger au placard. Avec le retour de Sherlock, il pouvait accepter de revoir sa façon de faire, si ça voulait dire le garder près de lui.

* * *

 _ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire là-dessus, sachant que dans la plupart des fics c'est Sherlock qui est montré comme maniaque pour certaines choses et John qui laisse traîner ses pulls et ses tasses de thé un peu partout._

 _Merci d'avoir lu._


End file.
